


We Will Rise - The 100 rpg

by skairipa_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 - Freeform, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skairipa_blake/pseuds/skairipa_blake
Summary: A dedicated, detailed, role-play based on The 100 (TV Series) is looking for some talented writers who enjoy creating a world through words. If you've never role-played before, it's very similar to fanfiction, except you only write for your specific character, and together with other players you create a story!Our story takes place following the events at the end of Season Two, and diverges from the show from there, thus creating our own story that does not follow the events of the show (mostly). So the events of Season 3-7 are not canon. If you're interested, please read our plot and story-so-far that's detailed below!All characters in the tags of this work are OPEN! Plus we accept original characters!https://wewillrise100.jcink.net/
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Kudos: 1





	We Will Rise - The 100 rpg

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for our rp:  
> -all events in Season 1-2 are canon.  
> -the only difference is that not everyone at the Mountain had died when Clarke and Bellamy pulled the lever.

It all ended and started with the pull of a lever.  
  
When Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty worked together to radiate Mount Weather, decimating the population in order to save their people, Cage Wallace finally realized that he had started a war he could not win. Cage ran, leaving his people dying on Level 5, crumpling as the radiation ate away at them. Last minute, a small section of Level 6 had been quarantined as a safe room for those who could make it; Maya and twenty-nine others managed to find safety there as their friends and families took their dying breaths beyond the sealed doors.  
  
The war was over.  
  
Following the battle, tensions were high all around. Lexa had betrayed the Arkers; the people of Mount Weather were nearly all dead, their families destroyed. The battle had been won, but it hardly felt like a victory. The Arkers returned to Camp Jaha, all but one stepping through the gates into their home. Unable to face what she had done in order to save her people, Clarke left everyone behind to set off into the woods on her own.  
  
There was some semblance of peace during the two months that followed. While Chancellor Griffin and others still searched futilely for Clarke, the residents of Arkadia were able to know a life without war for the first time in a long time. Camp Jaha was transformed into Arkadia; a budding civilization and new home for the survivors of the Ark. Without the constant threat of war looming over them, Skaikru was able to begin establishing a community by getting settled in their new home and planning for their future and building a thriving village.  
  
In order to prevent a possible retaliation and attempt to make amends with the people of the Mountain, Abby and Jackson had been attempting to develop a solution for the surviving Mount Weather residents that would enable them to live _outside_ the mountain forever, without anyone else needing to die for it. In exchange for their efforts, the Mountain Men had agreed to offer their supplies and resources to Arkadia, although most were not happy about this ‘alliance’. While a cure hadn't been found, progress had been made that allowed the residents of the Mountain to leave the safety of their home for up to an hour before the radiation took affect. Small victories.  
  
_Meanwhile…._  
  
Rumors of Clarke’s victory at the Mountain spread. Having done what the previous Commanders had been unable to achieve, she quickly received the title of _Wanheda_ : _the Commander of Death_. Word of this rapidly spread throughout the land and soon there was a bounty on her head; any who kill Wanheda will inherit her power over death. This forced Clarke deeper into hiding as many sought to kill or collect on the bounty. The most determined of all of them being Queen Nia of the Ice Nation.  
  
Fortune fell into Nia’s favor when a group of bounty hunters provided her with some leverage; several members of Skaikru that had been found near-death, wandering in the Dead Zone in search of the supposed ‘City of Light’. Thelonious Jaha, John Murphy, and two other survivors were taken prisoner and used as bait to lure out Wanheda.

It wasn’t long before Clarke caught word of her people being held prisoner in exchange for her own life; knowing it was a trap, she still willingly set off for Azgeda in hopes of rescuing the prisoners. Rumors had also reached Arkadia soon after. A small group quickly formed; consisting of Bellamy, Lincoln, and Jasper; all volunteers led by Marcus Kane and guided by their Grounder-prisoner Emori. The team left under the radar on the dangerous mission to save their people without informing anyone, not even Chancellor Griffin.  
  
Even after facing numerous complications, they had managed to rescue Clarke and Jaha, but not without risking their own lives. Bellamy Blake and Lincoln had nearly died at the hands of Azgeda. There was no time to waste in escaping; with two of their people down, and several others wounded, they made a hasty retreat thanks to the aid of Octavia and her new allies, which forced them to leave John Murphy in the clutches of the enemy.  
  
Meanwhile, tragedy struck back home as well, causing more dissension among Arkadia’s loyalties. While on a routine supply run, Gina Martin and Raven Reyes were attacked outside the doors of Mount Weather. Both were stabbed and left just barely alive, only to be rescued by Maya and rushed back to Arkadia. While no one was certain who attacked the girls, many believed it to be a Grounder, while some suspected it was someone from Mount Weather.

\----

After a week's worth of extensive recovery, all had been released from medical. Arkadia had ceased all communication with and travel to Mount Weather until they could figure out who was behind the attack on Gina and Raven. However, the lack of travel to Mount Weather had left them with sparse resources; many of which would be needed should it come to war.  
  
While those who had traveled to Azgeda remained silent about what happened there in hopes of keeping Arkadia from panicking about a potential war, rumors still spread rapidly amongst its citizens. After discussing the best plan of action to prevent a retaliation from Queen Nia, Clarke and Octavia set out for Polis to ask the Commander to welcome Skaikru into the Coalition as the thirteenth clan, hoping that in doing so, it would put an end to the war that could potentially start. Or so they hoped. Echo, one of Queen Nia's most loyal servants, infiltrated Arkadia, allowing herself to be 'captured' to learn what she could about the village, the people, and their weapons to report back to Azgeda.  
  
With Lexa’s approval, Skaikru was officially been initiated into the Coalition as the Thirteenth Clan, however not everyone was happy about it…  
  
A week passed with no signs of war on the horizon, leading the people of Arkadia to believe that joining the Coalition might have worked. Except things are never that peaceful... When Clarke and Bellamy brought home a young girl they accidentally injured with the rover, they never expected they were bringing home potential danger for their people by harboring a Nightblood. News of Farm Station survivors in Azgeda Territory had a group of Arkadians searching for their missing people in the ruins of Farm Station, only to find out they'd been killed, or beaten, and enslaved. The group rescued who they could, although not without some casualties.  
  
Queen Nia took this as an opportunity to spin the situation into her favor. Using the body of a fallen Azgeda warrior from the attack, she brought the issue to Polis to convince both the Commander and the Ambassadors of Skaikru's guilt in this attack. Lexa traveled to Arkadia to find the truth, while Nia sewed dissent into the members of the War Council. The Commander and leaders of Skaikru came up with a plan to frame Nia and turn everyone against her hoping the Ambassadors would call for her death. Meanwhile, Lexa planned to put Roan on the throne of Azgeda in place of his mother if he helped take her out.  
  
Meeting with the Ambassadors, Lexa defended the accusations against Skaikru, putting her plan into action. Little did she know, Nia had a plan of her own brewing while the _Heda_ was away... Nia proposed that they remove Lexa as Commander, deeming her unfit to rule. Convinced by the Ice Queen, the rest of the Ambassadors voted in favor of this, all but Marcus Kane. Instead, Nia demanded a challenge to the death; Lexa verse Nia's champion, Prince Roan. The battle was intense, but all were left in shock when Lexa let her spear soar past her opponent, right into the heart of the Ice Queen. Lexa was pronounced champion and Roan was announced the new king of Azgeda.  
  
Not long after Lexa left for Polis, a small group of Arkadians consisting of Clarke, Abby, Jasper, Bellamy, Monty, and Raven once more returned to Mount Weather. While they entered under the guise of returning to finish the cure for the Mountain's residents, there were other motives amongst the Skaikru... While one team worked to find more answers about Madi's mysterious black blood, the other team hacked into the facility's missile system, taking control should Lexa's plan fail and their own people suffer for it. It didn't come as much of a surprise to any of them to learn that the people of the Mountain were once more holding them captive there until a cure could be found... Both groups, save for Raven and Maya, were taken captive, forced to drill into their own for bone marrow. Despite losing one of their guards and several of their people being injured, Skaikru managed to just barely escape the Mountain when Raven let in the radiation, killing the remaining Mountain residents. Maya was saved and brought back to Arkadia for a bone marrow injection so that she could live amongst them safely.  
  
While their leaders were gone, things began brewing back in Arkadia as well... With the increasing amount of Grounders living amongst them, the Arkadians felt uneasy and unsafe in their own home. A few members of Farm Station decided to take matters into their own hands regarding their relations with the Grounders. Thanks to the spread of a crafted lie, Lincoln was thrown into lockup. That night, a small group of Arkadians massacred the three-hundred person army Lexa had sent to guard Arkadia in case of a potential Ice Nation attack.  
  
Upon discovering the bodies, Clarke headed off to Polis in attempts to convince Lexa not to go to war. Before she did so, she warned Kane and Octavia, sending them back to Arkadia before all hell broke loose in Polis. As expected, Lexa did not take the news well. While Clarke was unsuccessful in her attempt to convince Lexa not to retaliate, they did manage to come to an agreement that Lexa would march her armies to Arkadia, but would not attack should they hand over those responsible for the massacre. The rest of the ambassadors were not happy about that declaration.  
  
With Clarke relaying the information to Bellamy over radio, Arkadia now had to prepare for war. Again. On top of that, they had to deal with the problem inside of their camp too... Charles Pike was not the only one who wanted the Grounders gone. Fortunately, Bellamy was able to get a confession from Bree, thus dropping the charges on Lincoln and freeing him. With a confession from Pike and Bryan Foster, those who admitted to the massacre were sent to lock up. But just before Lexa's army was set to attack, a new problem found its way to Arkadia's gates...  
  
Luna kom Floukru showed up with Nyko and several sick members of her clan, asking for help. Abby noted that the symptoms looked like Acute Radiation Sickness, which in itself is worrisome, and vowed to help by bringing them inside Arkadia. While most of her people seemed to slowly get worse from the sickness, Luna mysteriously recovered quickly, leaving even Abby surprised. Wick and Raven do a bit of research to find that the radiation levels are - and have been - rapidly rising around them since they'd first landed on Earth, and even the two geniuses have no idea how to stop it.

The next morning, Lexa arrived at Arkadia's gates with Clarke, Roan, and a small guard. Lexa demands those responsible for the massacre, but Bellamy revels that they have a bigger problem on their hands....

If you're interested in our story, please come join us! There's much more in store!  
https://wewillrise100.jcink.net


End file.
